Milo Ainsley
Milo Ainsley is the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Milo was killed at age 24 in the Battle of Hogwarts by a student's misuse of the fire-making charm. After the untimely death of the former Muggle Studies professor, Alis Murray, Milo went to Hogwarts and asked for the job. It was given to him, and he currently resides at Hogwarts, specifically in the West Classrooms. Milo is very studious and quite possibly reads too much. He enjoys speaking to people but would much rather stay in his void and do smart ghost things. However, he has always been fascinated by muggles and would do anything to speak to them and learn more about them. Relationships Milo's best friends are Tabitha Faye and Owen Cavanagh. They were also his first teacher friends, and Tabitha in particular has become his closest friend and rant partner. He tells her all of his secrets, but the same cannot be said for Tabitha. Milo lived among Muggles in London for many years, and during this time, he fell in love with a young muggle man named Atticus Kelley. Atticus and Milo met when Milo first graduated Hogwarts and was working at the Ministry. They lived together for four years before Milo's death, and had exchanged rings, as well as adopted a baby girl named Charlotte, before Milo left to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. Milo tells himself he has gotten over Atticus, and he has his eyes on many eligible (alive) young bachelors, such as David Harris. Milo's favorite students are Oliver Davis and Olivia Drake. It is not hard to become one of Milo's favorites, as long as one exhibits an interest in the subject of Muggle Studies. Hogwarts and After Milo's mothers were delighted to find that Milo was magic-sensitive. He was immediately carted off to Hogwarts in 1985 and sorted into Ravenclaw, with almost no deliberation. He became quite good friends with Nymphadora Tonks and some of the Weasleys, but never really made friends in his own house until becoming friends with Penelope Clearwater, who later became his girlfriend in fifth year. After... exploring his own sexuality, he broke up with Penelope by owl. Milo achieved 6 OWLS and 4 NEWTS and graduated at the top of his class in 1991. Milo worked as a researcher at the Ministry of Magic prior to his death. He was researching how much wizards think they know about Muggles, and vice versa. Milo had kept up with Potterwatch while living with Atticus and once he heard of the imminent Battle of Hogwarts, he left home to fight alongside his friends. While fighting alongside Tonks and her husband Remus Lupin, Milo was hit with a fire-making charm went wrong. Before anyone could think of using Aguamenti to put him out, Milo was burnt too badly and died. Milo believed that he had been killed too early, and blames the young witch who accidentally killed him. He refused to pass on, because he felt that he had so much more to learn. He also aims to avenge his death. Category:Characters Category:Professors